Better together
by natasharogers4
Summary: Meeting up with the Avengers again. Fighting again. Trying to save the world again. Trying not to fall in love again. Matchmaking and trying to not fall in love. Natasha tries to hook Steve with some other woman so... Takes place after CA:TWS


As Steve Rogers walk on the alley like an ordinary person, he can sense that someone is following him since this morning. He usually get undercover so people won't notice him. He hides his face with the thick frame glasses and a hoodie he wears. He looks like a handsome dork, and he notice that, since the ladies bend their necks just to look at him.

He keeps on acting normal like he doesn't sense anything peculiar. But he is the Captain America, he can't stand this childish acts and stupid games, he wants to end this now to get to the point.

He went to the parking lot where his bike is. Then with one second, several men appeared slowly out of the cars around him. All of them are wearing the same black attire and sun glasses. And all of them are poker faced, no expression at all.

Steve put his hoodie down and take his glasses off to put in his pocket. He is exposed now, he is not hiding from anyone or anything. He could easily take all the guys down because he is ten times stronger than them.

"What game are we playing?", Steve asked as he grip hard on his fist. What do they want from him? He is trying to move on what have happened to him for a couple of months, What is pushing them to this to him? How did they know that it was him who lives in that house? Besides, are these guys Hydra?

A blonde step forward and playfully walked around him. "The game we are playing is you going with us so nobody will be hurt."

Steve grin for a moment and then he put his poker face back. These guys is toying with him, and he doesn't like the sound of this. Blackmailing is his worst weakness, he could be easily defeated when you use something against him.

"What are you using against me?", he asked completly obnoxious.

"Your co-Avenger, Natasha Romanoff.", After the blonde guy finished his sentence, he pricked Steve's arm with a unknown and weird looking needle. Steve was too startled on what he have said that he forgot that he is surrounded by annoying pieces of shit.

Steve started to get dizzy, his vision is getting blurry, his eyes are getting heavy and watery. He felt that his body is losing it's balance and his feet is losing it's place. He felt the burning part on his arm that slowly travels throughout his body until it reached through his brain. He swear that his mouth is full of bitterness that is hard to swallow.

And then everything was pitch black, he doesn't remember anything after that...

After a while, Steve finally woke up. He opened his eyes and he saw nothing but blurred lines. He blink slowly until everything appears to be normal again. When he can see clearly now, he quickly lifted his arms but he felt that it was tied up, and when he look down, he is tied up in a metal chair. This what happens in movies when they would like to interrogate you, old school things.

That is not important right now, he needs to know where he is, he needs to know who is behind this. They had taken Natasha but that is impossible. She is a strong, cunning and independent woman, she could handle things like this. But Steve realized that, Natasha being abducted is possible since he is abducted at this moment.

"I never thought that you would come early.", A deep strange but familiar voice alarmed Steve. He was surprise to see Tony Stark coming out of the elevator with a wine glass in his hand. Tony gave Steve a annoying smile that seems to be fake but the question is, what is he doing here?

"Stark.", Steve said with his heavy and sorrowful voice. Steve's eyes focus in every movement Tony did, the way he pour red wine into his glass, the way he walks and the way his hands move is completely recorded in Steve's mind to replay it if he can detect any suspicious acts. But he is suspicious enough, what did he do to Natasha?

"Steven, it's been years. How is your frozen life with the modern days?", Tony went near to Steve without being affected at the way Steve glare at him.

"Don't you formally greet me Stark, get to the point.", Steve growled. Tony shrugged his shoulders and sighed with a slight irritation.

"Fine, you are the kind of guy who doesn't like riddles.", Tony settle his glass down on a table and he continously talk without making eye contact with Steve. "Say bye bye to Red Head, cause she is dead now."

Steve pulled his arms upward desperate to free himself. He wants to strangle Tony for saying those stupid things to him, that isn't true. Natasha can't die. She has been a good friend to him for two years, she knows how to tease people, she is dorky too. She is funny when they are playing matching games.

"Just kidding!", Tony exclaimed while smirking at the reaction of Steve. "I am here to talk about the Avenger's Iniative."

Steve swear he is going to strangle Tony for joking around like that. That wasn't funny, he almost believe in it because of his acts. But if he is going to talk about the Aveneger's iniative, then why did he have to kidnap him?

"I swear Stark, when I get off of this chair, I will crush you into millions of pieces for tricking me like that.", Steve threatened Tony who seems to ignore the things he is saying. "If you want to talk about the Avenger's Iniative, you can call me right away."

"That is the problem, Capsicle. I don't have your number. And the only person who has your number is that Russian red headed girl which happens to be missing and hard to find just like you.", Stark gestured something and Steve is initially released from his chair. Steve refrain from throwing Stark into the window. "My God, I spent months just to search for your frozen ass on the country."

"Where is Natasha?", Steve asked and Tony can see the worries shimering into Steve's sky blue eyes. The moment Natasha left him in the cemetery, he felt another loss vibrated through his chest, it is like losing his time and getting off track. He should have stopped her from leaving, he should have asked for her help in finding Bucky as an excuse for not letting her go.

"As I said, missing and hard to find just like you. That is why we chose to find you first because a woman like her is so complicated.", Steve wants to punch Tony for saying that she is complicated. "And we search for you first so that you can find the Romanoff! We can't talk about the Avenger's Iniative when we are incomplete."

"Wait, what do you mean by we?"

We. So the 'We' people appeared inside the elevator. Those people are non other than Clint Barton who is wearing a simple shirt and pants. Bruce Banner is on his left wearing glasses and polo shirt. Steve didn't expect Sam Wilson to be here with them. He was smiling at him, he is in that muscle shirt he usually wears when they are out jogging. And a unknown man is in Sam's right.

"Point Break went back to his 'Asgard', you know that guy got some issues.", Tony said rolling his eyes while saying that. The four people in the elevator went to them, they shook hands with Tony then with him.

"James Rhodes.", the unknown dude introduced himself to Steve. Steve opened his mouth to talk but Rhodey cut him off. "I know who you are, Cap.", he said with a smile. Steve smiled back and break the hand shake.

"So. Am I the only one who you played a trick on just because the Avenger's initiative?", Steve glared at Tony but he wasn't looking.

"I have to, I want to see your face when I told you about Natasha dying.", Tony make a mocking face like Steve's face earlier. "That was priceless! You were so worried about Romanoff! Don't tell me that there is something going on."

"Nothing is going on.", Steve said quickly.

"I should have taken a picture when you were so mad about her dying. I mean that is obviously a bluff, there is no way Natasha can die that easy, and it is impossible for her to die in Tony's hands.", Clint said making a face at Tony.

"Are you saying that I am not strong enough, Legolas?"

Sam tried to calm Tony down by waving his hands. "Easy, What Clint is trying to say is. Steve is just head over heels with the Black Widow."

"Seriously, Sam?", Steve said. "I thought you were on my side."

"Not today pal. You were so worried when she got shot months ago."

Steve shook his head in frustration. "I am going out now. I am tired of hearing your senseless tease all over.", Steve walked heading towards the elevator. He is tired of this things, he heard it all over the news. Yep, He and Natasha are on the news for several times talking about their personal lives.

"Where are you going?", Clint asked.

"To find her.", Steve replied without looking back. Everyone knows what it means when he said her, it was obviously her. "This is the reason why you find me first before her, right?"

"Well because it is the only thing you care about."

It's been a while. It has been months when she last saw Steve, and years when she last saw the Avengers. She needs to find new aliases. But everytime she tries, she is being caught. So she has to fight again, but it is not new to her, it is like bringing the old days back.

As much as possible, Natasha wants to hide in her apartment for her to think, for her to get a hold of herself. She is asking herself plenty of times, whhy is she urging herself to live?, For what?, For whom?, For her?, For her to clean her ledger?

Right now, she is sitting on a stool in the bar drinking by herself. She thinks that she is sober, but the reality is, she is drunk. She took twenty one shots of vodka and five shots of whisky. She can see glowing swirls and blurred objects everywhere she move her eyes. She is drunk and she doesn't want to stop drinking.

"Miss, can I...", A stranger that Natasha didn't care to look or to describe sit beside her. Natasha is so attractive today, if she is attractive, then she is more attractive today. Red fit backless and strapless dress is showing her curves perfectly matching it with red lipstick and red heels. Her red straight hair is longer and layered, very far and different from her curls last time.

"No.", Natasha said quickly dismissing the man on her side. The man clicked his tongue in disappoinment, he walked away leaving Natasha alone again. She is here to clear her head, she is here to be alone. She didn't want company or any people to comfort her, she is alone from the very start after all.

From the very beginning, her hands are stained with blood. Her tongue is full of lies, her mouth speak curses. Her conscience is cracked with guilt and regrets. Her heart is pierced with faults and pain that fills all the empty spaces in it. And her soul is buried under deep darkness that her own blood is dripping from it, slowly, painfully, she is tearing apart.

Someone touched her bare shoulder from behind. The hand is cold but it gives her warmth which is strange. She didn't mind who it is, it might be another annoying stranger who will offer her a drink or offer her to dance. She shrugged her shoulders and looked back to shot the man with her deadly glare. But her glare quickly melted away when she saw a blue eyed blonde wearing a dark denim shirt and black pants.

The man was smiling at her with those kind and gentle eyes. Natasha can feel the warmth in her chest because Steve Rogers is in front of her right now. His smart eyes is making Natasha's eyes tell the stories on how she missed him for a very long time that seems to be ages.

"Hi, Natasha.", Steve said without feeling any guilt that Tony ordered him to find her.

"Steve?", Natasha asked with lump in her throat.


End file.
